Several types multi-pocket configurations exist in the art. Several of these are for specific or specialty uses and configured for a variety of different types of documents or articles. (see generally U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,338 to Golde). While these various types of pocketed garments appear to work satisfactorily for their intended purpose, they fail to provide desired pocketing for pants, especially when a user is in a seated position.
For example, many individuals that must remain seated for extended periods of time in sometimes cramped quarters often have difficulty accessing the contents of their pockets. An international airline traveler who needs to access boarding passes, immigration forms, passports, and the like would have difficulty accessing these documents prior to landing and being able to stand up. A similar situation exists for an individual seated in an automobile with their seatbelt fastened. U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,147 attempts to address the problems facing a seated traveler by placing a multi-pocket configuration on a shirt. Unfortunately, this configuration is rather complicated and would require the discomfort of have several uncomfortable items in your shirt pocket for extended periods of time.
Thus, there is a desire and a need in the art to provide a simple multi-pocket configuration that is suitable for application on pants and allow equal ease of access to pocket contents whether a user is seated or standing.